


When You’re Like This

by KuroBakura



Series: Woozi/Original Character [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bedrooms, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Jihoon’s husband can never get enough of Jihoon. And it shows.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Woozi/Original Character [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822315
Kudos: 1





	When You’re Like This

“Just a couple of more shots, honey.” Calvin said to his husband, who was posing in the bed for him. Jihoon never thought that he would ever have an amazing man like Calvin in his life. Recently, Jihoon encountered a couple of his husband’s fans who were being horrible to him. They were calling him ugly and telling him that he was not good enough for the singer. Calvin wasn’t having any of that, though. And he was going to prove to those fans that Jihoon is absolutely beautiful, no matter what they thought. This was not for him, though. This was for Jihoon, who wanted to do this because he knew what his husband’s intentions for this was and he did not mind it at all.

Jihoon did a photoshoot on the bed as Calvin snapped several photos of him. Seeing Jihoon like this also made Calvin’s body feel all sorts of things at once. His body also felt warm all over, too. Calvin was not the only one that was feeling turned on either. Jihoon had to adjust himself on the bed twice while taking photos to try to not get an erection during the photoshoot that they are doing. But when it comes to Calvin, that was not an easy thing for Jihoon not to do. Especially since Calvin is also basically shirtless at the moment as he was taking the photos of Jihoon as well. Same for Calvin when it comes to Jihoon as well. When Calvin snapped the last photo, he moved his phone away from his face and placed it on the dresser. Jihoon turned around on the bed as Calvin got into it and laid next to and wrapped an arm around his husband.

Jihoon looked at him with smile in his face. Which caused Calvin to also smile back at him, too.

“You are so hot.” Calvin piped up to Jihoon. Jihoon blushed.   
  


“I am just speaking the truth, hun. I do not care what anyone else thinks or says, you are _stunning_ in my eyes.” Calvin added. Jihoon nodded.

“I feel the same way about you.” Jihoon said to him. Calvin moved his closer towards Jihoon’s and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jihoon accepted the kiss and wrapped his around Calvin’s shoulder as the kiss deepened. Before the two of them even knew it, it ended up becoming more than just a kiss. It was a full make out session in the bed. They were had their tongue going against each other in their mouths at this point. The room felt hotter then just before to Calvin and now to Jihoon, too. A small but sweet moan escaped from Jihoon’s mouth when Calvin pulled away from him. Calvin wanted to do more to his husband. Calvin noticed that there was a bulge coming from the front of Jihoon’s pants. Calvin cupped it caused Jihoon to whimper. He wanted Calvin badly as well.

“Ca-Calvin.” Jihoon spoke as he felt a little bit flustered. Calvin focused on Jihoon’s face.

“When you are like this, I can not sometimes help myself. I want you badly, sweetheart. ...Do you give me permission?” Calvin said back to and then asked him. The more Jihoon thought about what he could do to him, the more excited it made him feel. After several seconds, Jihoon nodded his head, granting his husband permission to go for it. Calvin smiled as he nodded back. Calvin sat up on the bed before he began to unzip the front of Jihoon’s pants and placed his hand on the shaft of Jihoon’s hard cock while it was still in a pair of boxer briefs. Jihoon kept laying back in the bed while Calvin moved his hand up and down Jihoon’s shaft.

“Ah!” Jihoon moaned as Calvin moved his hand over a sensitive part of Jihoon’s erection. A couple of minutes later, Calvin suddenly stopped. Jihoon whimpered again. Calvin smirked as he looked at his husband once again.

”Do not worry, babe. I am not done with you, yet.” Calvin said to him. The way that Calvin said that to him only made Jihoon feel even more excited. Calvin moved to the front of Jihoon this time and not only removed his pants that he was wearing but also his underwear in one swoop. Jihoon’s breathing became heavier and Calvin looked down at Jihoon’s cock. It was also sticking straight up towards the ceiling. Calvin bent down and made sure that his head was met with Jihoon’s cock. Without a warning, he began to lick from from the bottom of the shaft and all the way up to the tip. Jihoon’s breathing became panting as Calvin licked around the shaft before shoving Jihoon’s cock into his mouth as much as he could.

Jihoon dug his back into the bed and gripped this sheets with both of his hands as Calvin did not waste any time moving his head up and down the shaft. Jihoon’s moans could not be controlled as they became louder and filled the bedroom. Calvin was loving the way Jihoon was reacting to his touch. To the way, he was blowing Jihoon’s cock. Jihoon already felt the knot in his stomach. He was reaching his limit too quickly but he could not stop it. When both pair of their eyes met, Jihoon gulped.

“I..I am so close!” Jihoon exclaimed. Calvin acknowledged what Jihoon said to him but he did not stop. He even held onto Jihoon’s thighs and began to go down on his husband even faster. Jihoon looked to the side as his moans became louder and louder as he felt the knot become intense inside of him. Before he could even give Calvin a warning, Jihoon came into Calvin’s mouth. Calvin stop as he tasted his husband’s cum suddenly in his mouth and did not move until Jihoon fully finished his orgasm. Jihoon relaxed on the bed as he finished climaxing and tried to catch his breath. Calvin swallowed Jihoon’s cup that was in his mouth. He even licked his lips afterwards. Jihoon caught him doing that and shuddered a little. Calvin chuckled.

“I still can not get used to you doing that.” Jihoon spoke up. Calvin chuckled.

“Honey, it is _your_ cum and I live doing that with it. I mean...if it was someone else’s cum that was in your body then I would be very, very concerned and so many questions. Otherwise, I am not going to stop doing that. I love tasting every part of you. Like I said before, when you’re like this, I can not help myself.” Calvin told him. Jihoon let out a sigh. He understood. Jihoon still wasn’t sure how he felt about it but at least Calvin did not kind doing that.

“I understand. I can’t help myself at times as well when it comes to you either. I just hold back at times because I am worried that it is the wrong time to do so.” Jihoon said back to him with a smile on his face. Calvin smiled and laid down next to Jihoon once again. He also placed one of his hands onto one of his husband’s cheeks.

“I love you.” Calvin said to Jihoon.

“I love you, too.” Jihoon said back to him. Calvin and Jihoon kissed again. This time, Jihoon tasted the saltiness of the cum but he did not mind it at all. When they pulled away, the two of them laid on the bed and snuggled up against each other. Calvin will post the pictures later. Right now, all he wanted to do was be like this with Jihoon for as long as he can.   
  


**The End**


End file.
